Mysterious ways
by Cassie71392
Summary: An unusual pair finds love at first sight. That's all I'm saying. Don't want to ruin the story.
1. Default Chapter

Paige and Spinner were having relationship problems. He was okay with it, ... since she was raped. But he just couldn't

take it anymore. One day he just couldn't take it.

Spinner calls paige.

Spinner-Hey Paige, this is Spinner.

Paige-Oh, hey honeybee.

Spinner-Look, I have to talk to you.

Paige- (a little worried) ummm, sure.

Spinner-Listen, this thing isn't working out. I understand about you getting raped. But I just can't handle this anymore.

Paige-What?!, but I love you!

Spinner- I do too, but that's why I have to let you go.

Paige hangs up and call and tells Hazel the news.

Paige-Hey Hazel(crying hysterically)

Hazel-Hey, what's wrong?

Paige-Spinner just broke up with me,..... over the phone.

Hazel-He had the nerve the break up with you over the phone.

Paige-Yep!

Hazel-That scumbag.

The scene ends.

Manny is talking to J.t.

Manny-Listen j.t., I can't do this anymore! I just don't like you.

J.t-What?!

Manny-I still have feelings for Craig. I just didn't want to break your heart.

J.t.-Too late you already did!(and walks off.)

Next day

Everyone shows up for school the next day.

Mysteriously Spinner and Manny bump into each other. Sparks fly.

Spinner-Oh sorry, let me get your books.(bends down)

Manny-No that's alright I'll get them(and when she bends down to get them, they both get up at the same time and almost have lips touched.)

Spinner-Uhhh, yeah I gotta go.

Manny-Yeah,me too.


	2. Something to harness

It is a normal crazy day at Degrassi Community School. After the mysterious "bump" , that Manny and Spinner had, people have been talking. Crazy rumors have been spread.

A 8th grade girl is walking down the all and is talking to another girl and says," I heard that Manny and Spinner were caught doing it on the floor. Other girl says," Really?!"

Once more another girl said," I heard Paige was cheating on Spinnner and he raped her, then broke up with her."

Paige was miserable and looked dead when she came to school. People felt sorry for her.

Hazel sees her.

Hazel-Heyy Paige.

Paige-Hey Haze

Hazel-Umm....you look great.

Paige-Come on Hazel, I look like dirt.

Hazel-Don't be so hard on yourself.

Paige- I can't help it. My alarm clock went off at12:00 and I was late., I didn't have enought time to put on make-up and do my hair right. I'm a total mess.

Hazel-Well, I have the perfect cure! Let's go to the mall.The greatest shopping spree ever! What about 3?

Paige-Gee..., I don't know.

Hazel-Come on, it'll be fun!

Paige-Well...... okay!

For the first time in a long while, Paige was actually feeling okay.

Meanwhile.......................

Manny is in 5th period and J.t is sitting next to her.

Manny- _I can't believe this!, I am sitting next to him. He probably hates me! I wish we could be friends._

J.t-_Great!,I have to sit next to her._

Mrs. Kwan was talking and Manny,nor J.t was listening. They were both thinking about each other. But knowing that it was probably for the best.Manny can't take it anymore. She had to talk to J.t.

Manny-J.t!

J.t-(He slows down to see who it was, but then when he sees who it is, he just walks away.)

Manny-Wait, J.t! Just for a sec.

J.t-Okay, what is it?

Manny- I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day.

J.t-He starts to walk away again.

Manny-Wait!

J.t.-What?, Are you gonna brag about how bigger Craig's thing is then mine.

Manny-No, I don't care about that. Maybe, at first but not anymore.

J.t.-Is that all? Cuz I have to go.

Manny-No!.... I want to be friends.

J.t.-I don't think that's gonna happen! (Then he ran off)

Manny was feeling bad so she decided to go to the mall and have a major shopping spree.

She was going alone this time.

Paige is walking down the hall and hears a grade nine talking to someone.

" I heard that Manny is going with Spinner"

Paige stops with a saddened look and says to the girl," She does?". , "Yeah."

Paige-I can't believe her! (walks off)

Hazel and Paige meet u at the mall.

Hazel-Hey girl!  
Paige-hey HUN.

Hazel-So, are you ready to shop till you drop?

Paige-That's not even a question.

They start to shop and Paige goes in this store called Best "styles". She ran in there and Hazel followed.

Paige-Hazel, come look what I found! This is totally cool.

Hazel-Wow! A bikini top and thong with low rise blue jeans.

Paige-Perfect for the party.

Hazel-What party?

Paige-Oh, I didn't tell you, Craig is having a party saturday at 7 and were invited.

Hazel-Really? cant wait! Come on, let's start picking out some outfits, we **_have_** the best clothes at the party!

Paige-Sure, of course.

All the sudden Paige sees something out of the corner of her eye. Something that she doesn't like.

(A/N-Next chap coming soon. Please give me feedback. It's like chocolate to the soul. Don't be too hard on me though. LoL)


End file.
